


Good Enough

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: Prompt(s): jily fight





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): jily fight

(seventh year)

’ _It’s always going to be him, isn’t it?’_

_‘No, you’re just always going to think it is.’_

_‘How can I not when you always take his side–even now when you supposedly let him go. You never even asked my side of things, you just assumed it was my fault.’ The ebony-haired boy scoffed, his eyes beginning to water in a way that shook the redhead. ‘It’s always my fault, isn’t it?’_

_'James,’ she begged–a dark feeling setting into the pit of her stomach, the same stomach the butterflies had claimed for themselves for the boy standing in front of her._

_'I’m done, I can’t keep doing this to myself.’ His eyes took her in for perhaps the last time. 'I can’t keep thinking I’m not good enough for you.’_

_'Please–’ she begged once more._

_'Goodbye, Evans,’ he said before walking away from her._


End file.
